Smile pretty cure! :the 2nd chapter
smile precure: the 2nd chapter(スマイルプリキュア!: 第二章 Sumairu Purikyua!: ''Dainishō) is a Japanese anime series and the sequel to Smile Pretty Cure! by ponypanter09 Produced by Toei Animation, the series is written by ponypanter09, who is best known as the fan series writer. the 1st epasode will error on youtube soon. The signature motif is based on fairy tales, while its other motifs are happiness and hope. This series has been dubbed into English by the company Saban as 'Glitter Force:the 2nd chapter;' makeing this the 1st sequel of precure to be released in the us '''Katakana' スマイルプリキュア!: 第二章 Rōmaji Sumairu Purikyua: Dainishō Director ponypanter09 Series Composition i dont know what that means Character Design Kawamura Toshie(1st 5 cures) ponypanter09(some chariters) Music Takanashi Yasuharu Studio Toei Animation Network TV Asahi (Japan) YOYO TV (Taiwan) Anione (South Korea) Netflix (English Dub) Original Run very soon Episodes 48 or higher Opening Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! Glitter Force (English dub) Ending Yay! Yay! Yay! Full Bloom*Smile! Glitter Force: Wake Up, Shake Up What We Need Run (All Together) All Stars Believe in You Glitter Force(remix) You Can't Stop Me Yeah Every Woman Lucky Girl Plot after a few monts the bad end kindom wants revenge smile precure got 2 new nembers Aoki Reika's 'sister named aoki shadow she is a mermaid princess and Kinokiita a new student who once lived on an island caled Bygone Island wich was West of an unnamed continent on Earth the cures and ther new cures will save the day again Characters Pretty Cure * 'Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki?) (known as Emily in the English dub) A fourteen-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, who transferred to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Cure Happy(Glitter Lucky in the dub) and uses the power of light. * Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) (known as Kelsey in the English dub) A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny(Glitter Sunny in the dub) and uses the power of fire. * Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi?) (known as Lily in the English dub) A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace (Glitter Peace in the dub) and uses the power of lightning and thunder. * Midorikawa Nao (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao?) (known as April in the English dub) A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March (Glitter Spring in the dub) who uses the power of wind. * Aoki Reika (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) (known as Chloe in the English dub) The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty (Glitter Breeze in the dub) and uses the power of snow and ice. * [https://prettycurehaven.fandom.com/wiki/Aoki_Shadow . aoki shadow]' '( 青木影 Aoki kage) ( known as Harly in the english dub) a very serius girl aoki reika's sister and a mermaid princess. shadow's favorite animal is the buterfly and she is known in her kindom as princess shaodw seashel(known as princess harly waves '''in the englesh dub). she transforms into '''cure maraposa( glitter wings 'in the english dub) and uses the power of love water and romance * 'Kinokiita (きのきいた Kino kīta) (known as Lylia in the English dub) a young badger from bygone island. kin is a shy girl who docent like talking.when she meet the cures she was umm pretty happy. she becomes cure bygone '('Glitter seaside '''in the english dub) and uses the power of nature and animals Mascots * '''Candy (キャンディ Kyandi?) Candy is the main mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth by the Royale Queen to find the Pretty Cure and to collect Cure Decor in order to save Märchenland. * Pop (ポップ Poppu?) Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure! who first appeared in Episode 6. He is the Candy's big brother and came to earth to pass the Cures the Decor Décor to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. Bad End Kingdom * Pierrot (ピエーロ Piēro?) (known as Emperor Nogo in the English dub) is the sinful emperor of Bad End Kingdom, who invaded Märchenland to steal the Cure Decor and bring about the "Worst Ending". * Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā?) (known as Rascal in the English dub) At Pierrot's service, he is the leader of the Bad End Generals. * Wolfrun (ウルフルン Urufurun?) (known as Ulric in the dub) is a wolf-like monster whose mission is to chase Candy before she finds Pretty Cures. He is based on wolf villains from Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. * Majorina (マジョリーナ Majorīna?) (known as Brooha in the dub) is one of Pierrot's subordinates. She is a little witch that reminds one of Snow White's stepmother * Akaoni (アカオーニ Akaōni?) (known as Brute in the dub) At Pierrot's service, he is a red demon that reminds one of oni from Japanese fairytales such as "Momotaro". * Akanbe (アカンベェ Akanbē?) (known as Buffoons in the dub) are monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. They are created by fusing an ordinary object with a Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, or Purple Nose containing Pierrot's power, turning the Cure Decor's energy to Bad Energy. Near the end of the series, the Bad End Generals are able to merge with the Akanbes and control them first-hand. * mrs morho only apering in epasode 11 morho is a very mean principal of the school and wants evrything her way she saspended the cures and fireing there teacher. later in ep 11 it was reveled that she can become cure hope and uses the power of happiness but. she is the fake cure hope. when the cures found that out she betrayed them and became the bad end empress * Supporting Characters * Tama go Tori a girl in high school who is very coll the coolest gril in town. the cures met her afew days after cue hope betrayed them. when joker became cure unbeauty '''it was revled that she is the real '''cure hope '''the real cure of happiness Locations ** '''Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando?) (known as Jubiland in the dub) is a fairy tale kingdom where all fairy tale characters live. The Queen has been sealed before the story begins. Märchen is German for "fairy tales". ** Nanairogaoka Middle School (七色ヶ丘中学校 Nanairogaoka Chūgakkō?) (known as Rainbow Hills Middle School in the dub)is the school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. ** Bad End Kingdom (バッドエンド王国 Baddo Endo Ōkoku?) (known as the Shadow Realm in the dub) is the home place of the series's antagonist, whose residents invaded Märchenland and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. ** Magical Library (ふしぎ図書館 Fushigi Toshokan?) (known as the Library of Legends in the dub) is a magical location in Smile Pretty Cure!. It is the place where all fairy tales from the different worlds are stored. It seems to be located in an alternate dimension, separate from the human world and Märchenland, and can only be accessed through the Book Door Code. The girls' secret base is also located here. ** Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka?) (known as Rainbow Hills in the dub) is the hometown of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, and Aoki Reika. ** Okonomiyaki Akane (お好み焼き屋「あかね」?) is the home of Hino Akane, an okonomiyaki shop named after her name by her parents after she was born. ** Fairy Tale World (絵本の世界 Ehon no Sekai?) is the place where Nico, a character from Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!, lives. Items ** Smile Pact - (Glitter Pact in English) The Cures' transformation device. If Cure Decors are inserted to the Smile Pact, it produces items or allows the girls to transform. ** Cure Decor - (Glitter Charm in English) The source of happiness of Royal Queen; special tokens that can be used either to revive Royal Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. ** Decor Décor - (Charm Chest in English) A special box used to store Cure Decor pieces in, brought to the Cures by Pop in Episode 6. ** Princess Candle - (Princess Wand in English) The Cure's main weapon, first used in Episode 23. Used alongside the powers of the Super Princess Cure Decors, the Cures can undergo their secondary forms called Princess Form (Glitter Princess Mode in English) to execute their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Burst. ** Royal Clock - The Cure's weapon which allows them to transform into their Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. They also need their Princess Candles '''to perform it. It can also turn Hyper Akanbes to a normal, red-nosed Akanbe. ** Trivia .cure bygone is '''sonic boom representation do you think Toei Animation can hire me one day? this is the 1st precure series to be sponserd by sega and cartoon netork with there series sonic boom(https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)) unlike Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and yes precure 5 gogo the cures from the 1st seasions desings dont change at all Merchandise coming soon Gallery main page coming soon Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers